Poposal
by artprincess247
Summary: The great War against Good vs. Evil ended a while ago, now it is up too Sparks to do what he has always been meaning too do for a long time. SPX/OVA One shot story


Sparks sat on the super robot's shoulder as he felt the comfort of the warmth of the sun set's beam and the small breeze that flowed by his red fur. Sparks sat quietly as he let his mind flow freely, which was something he wouldn't be seen doing , but on this occasion, he didn't seem to care much, for he had something on his mind to think about…and in his hand. He looked down at his hand at the small object that he held. He sighed as he began to talk in his own thoughts.

"I've never felt this nervous since we were preparing for war. I hope I won't be as nervous as I was back then. Who am I kidding,? I feel like I'm ganna faint any minute. What if she hates it? what if she thinks this is a joke? What if she…doesn't accept me because of…what I did?"

He looked down at the object again. As he looked down at the object, he began to have deep thoughts about the time just before the war started.

Flashback…

"What? Whe…where am I?"

He looked around too find himself surrounded by complete darkness. There was no light, no sound, nobody. He was all alone. It was all quiet for a short while which made him even more nervous.

"Hey, is there anyone here? Hello?"

He called out as he heard his own echo which told him that wherever he was, it was longer and deeper then he expected. But then, he began to hear a sound that sounded like it was a distance away. Sound that began to warm him from his cold, dark prison in which he was trapped in.

"Nova? Is that you?"

There was no reply, but he kept on hearing the sound of Nova's voice as it became louder and louder.

"Nova? Where are you? It's me, Sparks."

Sparks then heard Nova's voice again, but whatever it was, she sounded like she was in pain in which made spark's heart stop for a moment. He then finally heard Nova speak properly that gave him hope and made his heart work again, like a running engine on racer car.

"No Sparks" Spoke a soft, sweet voice that made his engine heart turn warm " Remember the good you did for the universe. We were suppose to stop Skeleton King from being reborn.'"

Sparks then began to feel a tear form in his eyes and roll down his face. Was the outside of him hurting Nova? Was he going to kill her?

"Nova...please forgive me."

He went down on his knees and hands as he began to feel more teas form in his eyes. But then, a shimmer of light caught his attention. He looked up to see a small sparkle that was like a rare, gold diamond that floated above him like a star in the sky. He then heard Nova speak again, those words in which not only saved her life, but his as well.

"Fight it sparks, I love you too much too loose you."

The small star then shaped itself into what looked like a tear drop that landed on his nose. Once the tear drop landed on him, a small light began to form in front of him. The light then began to grow bigger and bigger, like a fire devouring paper.

Once the light was gone, Sparks opened his eyes to find himself in a completely different place.

"Ugh…wha…what..happened?"

He looked around too see he was no longer alone, but was with is family and from then knew was that he was in his world again. He then looked at his brothers too see that they all seemed to have a happy smile on their faces like they have just saved the world.

"Sparks, it's you."

He looked too see it was Chiro who spoke in a happy tone, though Sparks wasn't too sure about what just happened to him.

"I…I think so."

He then heard a soft voice that made his heart feel warm again.

"You're back."

He looked down too see it was Nova, who to his shock was lying just beneath him with a cracked helmet. Sparks wasted no time in bending down to help Nova since she helped him.

"I'd knew you'd make it."

She spoke too him with those soft pink eyes that gave Sparks the look that he had never seen on her face before. A look that made his heart melt inside as he felt Nova's hand rub against his right eye. How he felt a new feeling surround him like a shield that would protect him at any cost.

"I've never been so happy."

Sparks continued too look into her eyes too see how not only were they full of glimmer or passion, but something meaning to him. Something that made him feel…so what different from any other feeling he had ever felt. He then decided to help Nova up since she looked hurt and since it was a favour for her helping him fight the darkness.

Just as he lifted her up gently. Unexpectedly. He felt a pair of soft lips press against his cheek. At that moment, he felt his heart engine race again, only that it was faster this time. From then on, he knew that he was forgiven.

End of flashback…

Sparks squeezed onto the small object as he felt a tear form in his eyes, but he was smiling. He then wiped away the tears as he kept on smiling to himself. He knew that he was forgiven and that the battles with Skeleton King are over. But he had just one last battle to fight as he waited for the time. He looked up at the skies as it was getting a little dark, even though the sunset was there to keep the sky awake a little longer. But the dark sky was being supported by stars that were appearing over the City. Like little diamonds. Ever since Sparks was free from the soul of evil, whenever he looked up too the stars, they reminded him of that gold tear drop.

Sparks then heard a voice that made him feel warm once more.

"Sparks? How comes you're out here on your own?"

A soft yet tomboyish voice spoke that kept his heart lamp warm. He turned around too see it was Nova. Sparks couldn't help but smile at her from having the reminder of how she saved him from eternal darkness.

"Nothing, I was just…watching the sunset."

He spoke in a soft, calm voice which was a little different from Nova's point of view. But instead, she couldn't help but feel a little smile form on her face and her heart glow like a lamp. Ever since the war of good vs. evil was over, she and Sparks have been spending more time together since they were always busy in battles and preparing for any danger. At times, Sparks would have trouble impressing Nova while Nova just rolled her eyes at him. But not too soon, they both began to learn from one another of their mistakes and… forgave each other. It was then beginning to turn more into a much closer relationship. They would both laugh, hug and…kiss on a special occasion now and then.

"Mind if I join you Sparks?"

She felt her heart thump a little that made her feel weak, but she tried not to show it. Sparks smiled at her.

"Sure."

He spoke in a soft tone. Nova then sat next to Sparks and both of them watched the sun as it was getting lower as more stars were appearing out of the bloom like sparkling diamonds which reminded Nova of the sea on the beach when they both had their first proper kiss.

Flashback…

The war against good vs. evil had just ended a few days ago. Everyone was celebrating. There was laughter, happiness and joy in the air from the people of Shugazoom City. The monkey team were celebrating too, by joining in the fun and festive time in which they didn't have much since they always had their duties to attend too. But since Skeleton King was no more, they just laid back and let the fun last as long as they wanted it to last for.

As everyone was celebrating, Nova was walking along the beach on her own as the sun was beginning to set. She looked over at the sea to see the sun's reflection shine upon the sea that made it sparkle like it had never sparkled before. Nova took a deep breath and then let it out. As she did, she felt all of her worries and fears flow out of her and into the air, never to come back into her life again. All she could hear was the rush of the sea as it splashed gently onto the sand, and then back again. This reminded her of all of the bad stuff that's happened too her and her family being washed away. But soon, the piece was broken by a sound that made her heart jump a little.

"Hey Novs, how comes your down here when we can celebrate up there with the others?"

Nova turned around too see it was Sparks with that same smile he always had towards her.

"I just need some place where I can feel free for once Sparks. How come's you down here?"

Sparks gave a little nervous look, but tried his best too hide it.

I was…erm…just…making sure you're safe, that's all."

Nova knew that he was lying, after all, how can I not be safe now that Skeleton King was gone. But since she was in a good mood, she decided to let him off. Instead, she smiled and rolled her eyes.

"I'm not a baby Sparks, I can take care of myself."

She looked out a the sea again. Sparks walked over too her and stood aside her. He then looked out at the sunset with her.

"Nice sunset, huh?"

Nova kept on looking at the sunset as she answered him.

"Yeah, sometimes I wish it could last forever."

She then looked at Sparks who looked at her with a soft smile.

"Maybe I can make it las…forget it."

Nova looked at Sparks as she saw he gave a nervous look of what he had just said.

"What Sparks?"

Sparks just kept on looking at the sunset.

"Er…it was nothing…really."

But Nova wasn't going to let him get way with that one.

"Tell me Sparks, please. I want to know."

She spoke in a calm and soft way in hoping to get Sparks to tell her. She didn't know why, by something inside of her made her want to know what Sparks said. Even if it was going to sound dumb. Sparks then took a deep breath to answer her question.

"Well, what I was meant too say was that…maybe I could…make you're sunset last…forever."

Sparks then looked down in disappointment of what he had just said. Nova couldn't help but smile and placed a hand on his shoulder that made Sparks look up at her. She looked deeply into his black eyes as she felt her heart thump like a pump engine.

"I would like that very much Sparks."

Nova then found herself leaning forward with her eyes closed until she felt her lips touch his lips. When she opened her eyes, she looked at Sparks who had hearts in his eyes. But he quickly snapped out of it and did the same as both pair ended up kissing again as the sea sparkled with the sun's reflection.

End of flashback…

Nova sighed at that lovely memory of her and Spark's first proper kiss. She then looked at Sparks who looked like he had something on his mind. She dicied to start off the conversation.

"You've seemed a little quiet lately, is there something you wanna tell me Sparks?"

Parks felt a little sweat come down his forehead as he looked at Nova while squeezing the object tightly in his hand. It was time. Sparks stood up next to Nova and looked down at her as Nova looked up at him, wondering what he was going to say. She knew that whatever it was, it was important by the way Sparks is acting lately.

"Nova? There's something I've been meaning…too tell you for a while now."

Nova looked on as Sparks bent down on one knee and looked deeply in the eyes of Nova's as he looked more nervous then ever.

"Nova, with all my heart I…I love you and….when ever I was in danger, you were always there to protect me when I should be the one protecting you."

Nova felt her heart thump and melt at the same time as tears began too form in her eyes. She doesn't usually get this emotion often, but on this occasion, she accepted it. Sparks continued his speech.

"And now, it's my turn to protect you and I hope I'll be given a chance or two…maybe 3 too try my hardest."

Sparks then opened his hand in front of Nova too reveal a gold ring that had a purple diamond on it. Once Nova saw the ring, she then knew from that very moment what Sparks was going to say next.

The words she knew that would change her world forever.

"Will you marry me?"

Sparks felt his heart race once he had asked that important question. Now all he had to do was wait for the important answer that would change his life forever. He looked as Nova had tears in her eyes but had a happy, soft smile on her face. Nova looked at Sparks and had made her decision.

"Yes"

Sparks felt his heart stop for a moment as his eyes opened widely. Did she really say yes? Was it a joke? Or was a dream?

"So….you will marry me?"

He asked looking stunned as he felt his heat thump again. Nova smiled and wrapped her arms around him.

"Course I will and besides…I still need too make sure you don't get yourself killed without me."

She gave a little joke just before both pairs of lips met each other to no sooner enter a long, passionate kiss as the stars above them shined brighter then ever that night.

From then on, Sparks knew that he really was forgiven.

The End.


End file.
